Fallen
by ConstantlyXChanging
Summary: The gang finds a young wolfgirl with a forgotten past. Can they help her remember? Will be KibaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! -Sees audience glaring at her- Heh. Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories but, unless you guys review I'm gonnsa delete 'em! -Ears go back as she glares at you- -Audience flinches- Anyway, I'm giving you heads up now, my Winword's down so, your gonna have to bear with me!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Her name was...Well, she didn't have one. At least not to anyone else. They just called her Chaos, she did have a name once but, she had forgotten it in her attempt to forget everything else.

She had tri-colored hair, mostly light brown with red and blonde highlights running through it, she always had it tied back in a ponytail,.._Always. _

But, believe it or not, it was her eyes that caught everyone the most. They were a stormy grey, and it is rumored that they were once blue, but no more. At the moment she was in a _little _bit of a situation.

**GUY'S P.O.V**

Kiba sighed in annoyance as he watched Hige, tried to get Tsume to talk, at the moment he was only glaring at the younger boy as they walked through a city. They had reached the Town Square when, Kiba looked up again.

He watched as some humans hooked up some _tame _wolves to a sliegh(sp?)-like thing. He snorted. Did wolves have absolutly **_NO _**shame any more? However, his eye was drawn to a commotion to the side of the Main Square.

**_Chao's P.OV_**

She growled in fury at the men trying to lead her to the degrading, contraption. She was silently yelling at herself, as she fought them, _' How could you possibly be so stupid!' _ she yelled in her head, _' You let your guard down you idiot!'_

She may have been mad at herself, but she was in, _there was no way, shape or form she was going to be treated like some tamed dog!_

She growled and fought her captures, if she could just get that one man who was holding the rope...YES!

She gave one final vicious tug at the rope and broke it. She rounded on the humans and pulled back her lip in a snarl. Oh yes, she was going to make them pay.

**GUY'S P.O.V**

Kiba watched in anger, as the she-albino-wolf finally broke free and she rounded on the men. The humans immediatly started shouting and running toward the now snarling grey-eyed wolf. When one of the men pulled out a gun he snapped.

" Kiba! What are you-?" Tobeo started to ask as, Kiba ran over to the small crowd. He jumped and turned into his wolf form just as the largest man (I'm saying that a lot, huh?) fired at the she-wolf. He heard a thunderous crack and then a pained yelp before he closed his maw around the firer's wrist.

**--------------------------**

**Ooohhh...Left you on a cliff-hanger huh? Anyway, before you brake out into a riot I have in announcment to make..-Ahem- I ahve never read and or watched the Wolf's Rain series. -Audience does an anime fall- Yeah, heh. -Sweatdrop- Could someone manage to review me, the specs and personality of the characters? I already know the story though.**

**Thank you! Review well, and I _may_ even have time to update..._TOMORROW!_**

**R&R PEOPLE! P**

**-Meep out! D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter; 1**

Chaos opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a field of thick,green grass. Trees lined the open space, and the she-wolf noticed that she wasn't uncomfortable being in such in open enviornment. It was if she belonged there.

At once, Chaos knew she was in Paradise.

She stood and, immediatly fell back down with a pained yelp, sending her crashing back to reality.

****

Kiba's POV

Kiba twisted and turned through the crowd. Not giving them a chance to even realize what was happenig. All he knew was that, he was unchararctisticaly(sp?) mad. Serously mad.

He yelped in suprise as something brown and furry crashed into him, sending him flying backwards onto his back. 'Kiba! What do you think your doing!' cried the pup. Even through his anger Kiba couldn't help but, notice how strong Toboe had gotten.

But, he(?) has still no match for the seriously ticked off he-wolf. As he through the small wolf off him and whirled around he reseaved(sp?) a shock.

The white she-wolf was on her paws and snapping and snarling with the same, if not more,fierocity that he was showing just a few minutes ago, forcing the humans back with every step.

****

CHAOS'S POV

The black-tail-tipped, girl pushed the crowd back. Slowly but surely. It looked as if the were retreating but, Chaos knew better. So, as soon as she saw an opening she darted for the forest. She was vaguly aware of something following her but, she did not turn back to find out what.

At last she skidded to a halt, panting heavily. She struggled but, eventually the darkness over-took her.

ToBoE's PoV

The runt of the pack panted as she tried to keep up with the others. Now, she was confused.

First, Kiba nearly kills everyone in the Square. Next, a wounded she-wolf took off into the woods. Then, Kiba follows her.

Toboe was starting to think that they should have just stayed home.

But, the brown wolf was never one for letting a wounded wolf run around where they could get hurt so, she pushed on. Oh, how she wished that Blue was there to help.

Finally, the girl-wolf stopped and tried vainly to gather her breath before falling over in unconsiousness.

The she-wolf-disguised-as-a-boy halted next to the now,human girl.

Wow, not she could see why Kiba liked her so much.

How'd you like it? I know I haven't updated in a while but, I've been so busy with Neopets I haven't had time. Speaking(typing?) of which check out, 'The adventures of NTAG', which I am a member of P. It's a great story and discribes my Guild perfectly. (I'm Meep by the way.)

-Meep out!D


End file.
